


Her Gaze

by wingsonatine



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 아가씨 | The Handmaiden (2016)
Genre: Everyone is pretty much gay, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsonatine/pseuds/wingsonatine
Summary: In a world of difference, and shallow advances toward no avail, what should the outcome be for two forbidden souls? A single tear isn't enough to wash the sin away, and it only proves to be even more difficult as time goes on.My saviour who came to ruin my life. My Joy, my Sooyoung.





	Her Gaze

There's nothing here yet... Still working out everything lmao

I'll let you know when I'm done ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so... This is still a WIP! There's still a lot of things I have to research about this time period, and an figuring out whether or not this will be a complete re-write of The Handmaiden, or if I want it to end differently... Decisions, decisions haha. 
> 
> Once I start on this, please tell me what you think! Any help is appreciated.


End file.
